


Sharing is Caring

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, set during Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “I guess that means we have to share the bed” and “A little cuddling won’t kill you, I promise”





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> based on two anonymous prompts I got from on Tumblr

She’s rounding the corner into the lobby when she catches sight of a familiar blonde and she can’t help but smile, until she sees the tense set of the woman’s shoulders and the apologetic looking receptionist. 

Hesitating, she decides to see what’s wrong instead of going for her nap, and when she approaches she can hear the two exchange tense words.  

“I am sorry miss, we cannot help you.”  

Aubrey lets out a soft growl and Stacie regrets stepping closer until she sees the blonde’s crumpled expression.  

“Hey,” Stacie says, approaches the desk carefully. “What’s wrong?”  

“Stacie,” Aubrey says, smiling at the sight of the tall brunette. “Hey.”  

Now that she’s closer, Stacie can see how exhausted Aubrey looks and she immediately grows concerned.  

“Is everything okay?”  

Aubrey shakes her head, closes her eyes and reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. “There was a mix up and I… don’t have a room.”  

“What do you mean, you don’t have a room?”  

Aubrey opened her eyes to shoot her an exasperated look. “I mean that I’m in Copenhagen and I don’t have anywhere to stay.”  

“Surely there are other r—” Stacie stops when she looks over Aubrey’s shoulder and sees the receptionist shaking his head. “—oh.”  

“Everything is full because of Worlds.”  

“Okay, come on,” Stacie says, and she grabs Aubrey’s suitcase and turns to go.  

“Wait, what? Stacie!”  

She’s halfway across the lobby when Aubrey speaks, and she stops and turns to the blonde. “What?”  

“Where are you going?”  

“You need a nap,” Stacie says pointedly and Aubrey’s too tired to figure out if it’s an insult or not. “Bree, _I_ have a room.”  

Aubrey almost wants to cry with relief at the implication, exhaustion getting the better of her as she joins Stacie in the middle of the lobby.  

Stacie chuckles, wraps an arm around Aubrey’s shoulders and ushers her towards the elevators. It’s only until Stacie’s pressed the button for her floor that Aubrey’s brain registers the issue.  

“Aren’t you sharing a room?”  

“Meh,” Stacie says with a shrug. “Everybody is out anyway.”  

She still has an arm wrapped around Aubrey and the woman is almost completely slumped against Stacie and she can’t help but soothingly run her hand up and down Aubrey’s arm.  

“Come on, sleepyhead,” Stacie urges when the elevator dings and Aubrey doesn’t look like she has any intention of moving. “What time did you get in?” she asks, tries to keep Aubrey awake by talking to her.  

“Just now.”  

“I thought your flight was earlier?” Stacie says, shifts her hand lower to wrap around Aubrey’s waist as she pulls the blonde and her suitcase down the corridor.  

“I got delayed in Amsterdam.”  

“That why you’re so tired?”  

“I’ve had seven shots of espresso,” Aubrey argues, but her combative words are directly contradicted by her deep yawn.  

“Like, ever, or…?” Stacie teases.

“Ha ha,” Aubrey says dryly, stands up straight long enough for Stacie to open the door to her hotel room. “Wait, why aren’t you out sightseeing with the others?”  

“I didn’t sleep on our flight over so I was gonna take a nap,” Stacie says and Aubrey’s walking into the hotel room when she stops at the foot of the bed.  

“I guess that means we have to share the bed.”  

Stacie frowns at the words, and Aubrey turns to look at her and sees her expression and her face softens.  

“I’m sorry, that sounded so ungrateful,” she apologises and it eases Stacie’s worry. “I’m so tired.”  

“Go take your nap, then,” Stacie orders playfully.

She’s still in the doorway, taking off her shoes when she sees Aubrey slip into bed and by the time she slides into bed herself, Aubrey’s fast asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Stacie’s alarm goes off an hour later, and even though it takes her a while to wake up and turn off the offending sound, Aubrey sleeps through it.  

Stacie flops back down onto the bed with a sigh, knows that she has to get up to avoid jetlag but feeling so comfortable, especially with Aubrey’s arm thrown over her waist and Stacie’s leg curled over Aubrey’s.  

She reaches for her phone again, scrolls through her contacts until she finds the one she’s looking for. Aubrey’s snoring softly against her shoulder and Stacie doesn’t want to wake her up yet, lets her sleep for another 30 minutes before Chloe texts her their dinner plans and she knows she’ll have to wake Aubrey.  

“Hey, Aubrey,” Stacie says in a sing-songy voice, runs her fingers down the woman’s arm.  

Aubrey doesn’t even stir and Stacie laughs softly.  

“Aubrey!” she calls out and the only reaction she gets is a flutter of eyelashes.  

Stacie pauses, thinks that it’s very possible that Aubrey could sleep forever before her mind hatches a brilliant plan. She clears her throat, gets ready and then sings, loudly and horribly out of tune, "I got a new life, you would hardly recognise me; I'm so glad. How could a person like me care for you? Why, why do I bother…”  

She makes it all the way to the second chorus before Aubrey scrunches up her face, and with a voice thick with sleep says, “You’re out of tune.”  

Stacie smiles widely, had done it on purpose and thinks it’s hilarious that it had worked.  

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”  

Aubrey groans softly, but it turns into a sigh when Stacie starts running her fingers through Aubrey’s hair.  

“If you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep again.”  

“Maybe then you’ll hold me even closer,” Stacie teases and Aubrey opens her eyes, seems to only then realise the position they’re in.  

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, tries to shift away from Stacie but the woman doesn’t let her move.  

“A little cuddling won’t kill you, I promise,” Stacie says with a grin.  

“You don’t mind?” Aubrey asks, yawns.  

“Why would I?”  

Aubrey frowns then, hesitates and Stacie tugs softly at her hair.  

“What?” 

“You just don’t seem to like me very much, is all,” Aubrey says softly and Stacie freezes.  

She gestures to the hotel room they’re in, but Aubrey’s eyes are closed and she doesn’t see it. “What makes you say that?”  

Aubrey’s reluctant to explain but Stacie is patient.  

“Aubrey…”  

“You flirt with everybody but me,” she whispers, almost afraid to say the words and they give Stacie pause.  

“What?” Stacie says, but Aubrey doesn’t repeat herself. She’s trying to go through every single interaction she’s ever had with Aubrey — and there have been a lot — and she’s drawing up a blank, face slackening when she realises Aubrey is right.  

It’s a startling realisation, and one that seems to be at the forefront of Aubrey’s mind and Stacie suddenly understands why it seems like the blonde is always courteous and polite with her, but never quite warm.  

Aubrey’s pulling away and Stacie lets her go, still deep in thought and Aubrey opens her eyes and sees Stacie’s pensive face, smiles wryly. “Sorry I made it weird.”  

Stacie frowns but doesn’t refute the words.  

“Do you mind if I shower?” Aubrey asks, tries to go for a light tone but it falls a little flat and Stacie nods absentmindedly. “Hey,” Aubrey calls out and Stacie finally snaps out of it, meets Aubrey’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”  

Stacie watches her smile reassuringly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes and when Aubrey disappears into the bathroom Stacie feels guilty.  

She knows exactly why she hasn’t been flirting with Aubrey and while the blonde had been correct in that assessment, her reasoning for the cause of Stacie’s lack of flirtation had been completely inaccurate.  

“I really like you,” Stacie says as soon as Aubrey steps out of the bathroom and she knows she should wait for a better moment or have led with something else but she’s so focused on setting the record straight.  

“You don’t have to say that,” Aubrey chides softly, and she looks like she’s getting annoyed.  

“I’m not just saying that, I mean it,” Stacie presses. She lets her gaze trail down Aubrey’s body, lingers on her freshly washed face, smiles at the hair piled on top of her head that's slowly falling apart from its bun.

“Stacie…”  

“I’m here because of you,” Stacie says and Aubrey’s frowning in confusion and Stacie realises she must not be making any sense. “I saw you putting up flyers for auditions outside the library. I auditioned for the Bellas because of you.”  

“What?”  

“I wanted to see more of you. I thought you were super hot,” Stacie says, suddenly grows self conscious as she shrugs, plays with the edge of the bedsheets. “Well, think. You’re still hot.”  

Aubrey’s staring at her as if she’s grown a second head. “I—what?”  

Stacie shrugs again, not meeting her eyes. “I even tried to hook up with you at Hood Night but then you were making out with some guy so I figured you weren’t into girls.”  

“I can’t believe you!” Aubrey finally says, and it’s the first full sentence she’s strung together since Stacie started awkwardly bumbling herself through her confession and Stacie’s starting to really regret having said anything at all. “You have a crush on me and your way of dealing with it is to flirt with everybody but me?”  

“I thought you weren’t interested, so why bother?”  

Aubrey stares at her in utter disbelief, eyes narrowed and her mouth slightly open and Stacie thinks she looks adorable, tries to avoid thinking about this situation she’s gotten herself into.  

But then Aubrey’s on top of her, kissing her, and, well, _wow_.  

Aubrey’s hands are in her hair, tilting her head up and Stacie’s too distracted by Aubrey coaxing her mouth open and licking into her mouth to even do anything. Aubrey pulls away after a while, keeps her hands at Stacie’s neck as she leans back, licks her lips before smiling coyly.  

“That nap really did you good, huh?” Stacie says and Aubrey tilts her head, narrows her eyes.  

“That’s what you’re going to say to me now?”  

“Let’s strike that from the record,” Stacie says quickly, realising the stupidity of her own words. “You like me back?”  

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” Aubrey says, shifts on Stacie’s lap.  

“I just wasn’t sure because—”  

She can’t finish her sentence, is interrupted by Aubrey kissing her again. “Will you shut up?” Aubrey growls between kisses. 

“Legacy is staying with her mom,” Stacie mumbles against her lips and that makes Aubrey pause as she leans back a little, tilts her head in question. “It means you can crash with me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Stacie says breathlessly, Aubrey's thumb softly brushing over her cheek and distracting her. 

Aubrey leans in, and she's smiling and her eyes are twinkling and Stacie can't help but mirror the expression as Aubrey brushes her lips against Stacie's.

“Perfect.”

 


End file.
